


Good Bye, My Fall (good bye, my first love)

by KopiBanilla



Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, AO3 1 Million, AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autumn, Bad Boy Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Boyfriends, Childhood Friends, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Community: kpop-fixmix, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Crush, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Heartbeats, Heartbreak, Idols, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, K-pop References, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, NaNoWriMo, Neighbors, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sad Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Song: Seasons of my Heart by Seo In Guk, Summer, Summer Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Weather, Winter, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KopiBanilla/pseuds/KopiBanilla
Summary: -"Seungcheol’s Autumn Story"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909318





	1. Birthday Hug

**Author's Note:**

> We highly suggest reading part one and part six first, for the #CheSe story. Thank you, hope u like this side story...

#  _seungcheol_

  
  


“It’s not because you want us to stay friends. It’s because you like someone, am I correct?”

Seyeong faced me and stared at her most intently.

“I know it before you do Seyeong…you like him,” I said as I looked at her back. “You like, Jihoon. You do. ” I added.

Seyeong’s eyes blinked slowly as she looked down at her fist that clenching her coat. 

“Seungcheol,” she calls out softly.

“I, I don’t know what to say. I’m…” She raised her face and set her gaze towards me. 

“I’m sorry...” She continues.

“You don’t have to say anything. You don’t have to say sorry too.” I tilt my head and try to give her a smile. 

“You like him, right?” I asked.

And from what I’ve expected, Seyeong didn’t answer. 

“It’s fine. Tell me.” I insisted.

Seyeong crouches her back where it looks like she’s becoming smaller and smaller to me. I was about to ask her once more, but then she lets out a weak but honest, “Yes.”

My lips form a big smile. “That’s what I’m talking about!” I shouted proudly. “SEE? you’ll never admit it if I never made you.”

“Huh? What do you mean? What are you talking about?” 

“I’m just messing with you. Can’t you tell? Wait wait, did you actually think that I like you?” I tell looking at her in disbelief.

Alone together at the stadium. Where if you scream you’ll hear it echoes; Seyeong’s anxious deep stares just made my ears deft. 

I snickered a laugh. “Are you that sad, it’s not what you want to hear? Well… we could do something about it if you want to Sey,”

Seyeong breaks into a chuckle. “It’s alright. I’m over with you anyway!”

“Good then!” I throw.

“Amazing!” she replied and shortly after, we got into a fit of giggles.

“Hey, I think we should probably go. It’s getting late.” I stood up and dust off my pants. “Let’s go,” I said, offering my hand to her.

Seyeong looks at my hand, “Uhm, Actually..” she gazes up at me and she said. “I was actually planning to go.” 

“Good. Then let’s get you up.” 

“No. I mean, I was planning to go by myself, Cheol.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m just going to meet someone.” She clears her throat. “I meant somewhere.” she corrected, and with her voice getting weak again. 

“Oh. Really? No problem.” I assured and smiled nodding. “Hand.” I continued.

Seyeong smiled at me back and finally took my hand. And… and then she suddenly hugged me. She pats my back softly and whispered, “Cheol-ah, Happy birthday,”

Unconsciously, I hugged her back and whispered back a ‘thank you’.

Caressing her head, I said, “Be happy too, okay?” 

Seyeong didn’t respond as expected. This girl only did a nod, and I felt it on my shoulders.


	2. Best Defender

#  _autumn_

**2010 of October, Daegu**

After class, I came straight to the Canteen to buy milk coffee, and a pack of cookies and that’s where I happened to meet Taek at the counter. Both surprised, he immediately flung his arms to my shoulders. 

“Classes done? We’re having a game after the training. Want to join? I need my best defender, the one and only Choi Seungcheol.” he begs, fake crying.

“Pass. Seyeong is waiting at the field. We’re having a package at home.”

Taek then looks at me like he’s confused and he cannot believe what I have spoken to him. 

“Here’s your change.” Said the lady. I took my change and said thank you. I turned around and said “What” to him.

“You know if only I didn’t know she’s living right next to you. There’s not of a doubt I will think that you are probably living together. Geez. Choose the right words, imma!” 

I hissed and laughed. “Who cares? We’re like family anyway.” 

Taek shook his head and handed the payment to the lady. “You’re going to the field too, am I right? Let’s go together.”

“Sure.” I took off my polo uniform and hung it on my shoulders. I was putting the pack of cookies inside my bag when Taek suddenly started this out of nowhere conversation. “So speaking of Seyeong,”

Speaking of? What does that even mean? Yes, her name got mentioned a while ago. But that’s actually 10 minutes ago. When we were at the canteen when the conversation is not weird to be obviously mentioned at this moment… What’s wrong with this guy...

“How is she doing?” he continued.

_There we go._

I zipped the lock of my backpack.

“Hm, she’s alright… I guess.” I passively commented.

“Did she like the chocolates?”

I immediately paused from walking and shot a look at him. “You're the one who gave her THAT??”

“Yes, I did! Oh, bro, you didn’t know how hard I tried just to make sure she wouldn’t know it was from me ALL along!” he laughs proudly. “I even bribe those freshmen’s to do it for-”

“Yeah, I really do not know. Clearly have no idea at all.” I said glaring at him crazy, pounding on the words one by one.

Taek scratches his nape and clears his throat. “I thought you know,” he stated.

“Look at this,” I paused, closing my eyes. Then I release my breath and look at him seriously. “How would I know? You didn’t tell me anything, Hyung.”

“I thought you already understood what I meant when I asked you if She had a boyfriend.”

“HYUNG!” I burst with annoyance. 

“Are you mad?”

“No.” I said trying to suppress annoyance by letting a smile out. I exhaled licking my lips.“It’s just that, it’s,—that is so different.” I let out an exhale breath again.

“I didn’t even imagine you would mean that way. I didn’t know you actually had an interest in her. And again, I’m not mad okay?”

“But you look mad, though.” he quickly responded. 

“I’m not,” I said greeting my teeth. “She’s my friend. So I’m just SO surprised that you like her, Hyung.” 

“Yeah? That’s what I thought too! You're the one who always says that she’s your friend, your family—Wait a sec, do you perhaps like acting like this because…”

I cut him off immediately and I said, “Of course not.” 

“Well, good to hear that. Now I know she’s available for real…”

“Who said she’s available?” I shot at him.

“Then she’s dating someone? Bro, just tell me already.”

“I don’t know. Just go ask her! I’m gonna go.” I said retrieving my step towards the field.

“Where are you going? I guess that’s a yes right? Right?? Thanks a lot, Cheol!” He

shouted as I stepped one away from his perimeter. 

Right hand on my pocket, and others holding my shirt. A soccer ball all of a sudden rolls on my way. 

“Hey, can you pass the ball here?” shouted a random soccer player.

I nod at them and smile as okay. I then turn around and tilt my head to check and point to the target. One and two seconds after, the ball hits Taek’s foot. 

He didn’t get hit badly, but he sure is crazily dumbfounded by what I have done.

“F*ck. Hey! Why did you do that?” He shouted at me. I came walking back to him slowly and I called out calm to him. 

“Hyung,” I released a breath. “I’m your best defender, right? What’s my role again?”

He paused for a second and looked at me in total confusion, “Y—your job is to stop the opposition attacking players from goal scoring. Wait a second. What’s with this crazy question, HEY CHOI SEUNGCH-”

“That’s right,” I said. 

“Listen, from now on Boo Seyeong is not available to anyone. So don’t try to go on my way.” Dumbfounded by the second time. Taek only stares at me with his less wide eyes. “Hyung,” I added to be polite.

I pick up the ball laying on his foot and throw it to the soccer team. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have a girl waiting for me in the field.” I said giving him a tap on his shoulders and left him wordless.


	3. See you again

Sitting on the driver’s seat. Completely daze towards the entrance of the building. My mind is debating alone with these two things: To go, or to stay.

That girl.

I stopped treating that girl as my sister when I was thirteen years old. Dad used to tell me every time: I should take care of and protect Seyeong at all costs. Because she’s like the sister I never had. 

But come to think of it. It wasn’t because she was the daughter of my father’s friend. And it wasn’t also because she was the girl I grew up with. I think I will take care of and protect Seyeong even without that reason. Because it was always Seyeong for me from the beginning. I admire her from the very start.

What would it be if she’s not the daughter of my father’s friend? What would it be, if she’s not living next door and we haven’t known each other? 

These are the questions I keep asking myself back then. They say you can’t remove the person you are with almost half of your life... That girl was that person. She’s part of my childhood, mostly every part of my life. The only girl I can see tomorrow with. 

For liking the same girl through my childhood years, up until that moment when we arrived at the stadium together, and we left separately. I thought, “Ah, I wish I never get curious about those questions.” 

Our life is filled with uncertainty. They say when everything else is out of control. This is what you called uncertainty. And I think, this is also the part where the blaming starts.

It would be me if only I chose the truth, It would be me if only I didn’t come back too late. If only I just make it on time. It would be me and not him by her side.

I could choose to blame myself or him for barging into our lives. But I forgot one important thing—The answer.

I draw my arms tiredly to the steering wheel. Losing all my strength from this thought.

“It was nonsense,” I said anxiously surprised. It doesn’t matter anymore. I forgot the choice I made five years ago. 

On the day I left Daegu.

Who would have known that those everyday choices I made become my sad tomorrow.

Suchlike those fallen leaves are the little choices we made every single time... Yes, It was beautiful to see them asleep in that place. but the truth is, it’s just sad… It was sad because they already passed the time. 

I just realized right now, that the leaves are already dried and I will never be able to turn the time around. 

The undeniable realization overwhelmed my entire body and it made me utterly speechless. It was like I got betrayed for my own choices and nothing will ever beat the pain of the game is already over. And it’s not because I wasn't a great defender—It was just only the result of the choice I decided to go on. 

_What could be worse than this?_

My gaze just went to the two people exiting the building. It’s Jihoon and Seyeong. Hands-on their own pockets. Shy and smiling faces. They do look good together.

My hand then clenches the steering wheel hard. This view was enough to tell a thousand words to make someone feel terrible inside. Nevertheless, I just can’t think of anything to do or to say.

I thought they would just pass my car but Jihoon noticed me and he immediately waved at me and he ran towards my front. 

I sighed. 

Look at this guy, he looks like a fool. A lucky fool.

I smiled and rolled down my window.

“Hyung, what are you doing here?” Jihoon asked and yes, the _‘can’t be hidden smile’_ on his face is still there. 

“I was about to meet Bumzu Hyung but I called him a while ago and he said he’s out of the town.”

“Right.” Jihoon tilted his head in confusion. “Didn’t he tell us that yesterday? Did you forget it already?” 

I laughed. 

“Yeah. I forgot about it.” I said scratching the back of my head. “Well, I was about to head home now. Do you want to go together?”

“Thanks for asking Hyung, but I think—” Jihoon trails his words and he looks on the other side of the street, and right there is Seyeong, “—I’m taking Seyeong home.” he finishes.

I smiled at him and buckled my seat belt back. “Copy that. And Hey,” I look at him. “Take care of her,” I state with a bit of a threat that made Jihoon chuckled and embarrassed.

Jihoon called out for Seyeong, “Sey! Cheol Hyung is here. Come say Hi!” 

Seyeong nodded and she began to walk towards our spot. “Oh shit. Hyung, I think I forgot my phone in the building. I’ll just pick it up fast.” Jihoon said fast.

I groaned at this. 

“Go ahead. Make it quick!” I shouted at him. Jihoon met Seyeong along the way and he told her something fast before running inside the building.

After that, Seyeong and I happened to meet gazes. 

She smiled at me and I saw a sweet old friend come to sprint toward me just likely how I used to from the past... 

Where she was sitting on the grass, her back leaning on that tree. Where we used to meet together when we were in Daegu. Wearing the same earphones every day and always, always a notepad and a pen present on her lap.

But tonight, it was different from those days. Because One, the time passed. Second, she’s the one who’s now running towards me...

Everything did change, but I think she was still pretty. 

Seyeong peeks inside of my car and greets me with a _“Hi.”_

I unbuckled my seat belt once again and hung my both arms on the window. Raising my head to her, I say, _“Hi.”_ back.

And we both smile. 

We both just smile for I think a whole two seconds, not saying a single word. 

Smiles are still visible. “Did it go well?” I asked lowly and curiously.

Sey closed her eyes and gave me a blithely and a soft nod.

There will be things that will remain uncertain, and there will be a time you will lose out of control; There will be a time that no matter how bad you want it, it will only knock you down in a most heartbreaking way you’ve never imagined before. 

My plan is to originally see Seyeong and tell her everything I want her to know since back then. But as I look at this girl and witness the happiness showing from her eyes, as simple as that. It made me think, “It was not so bad at all. I guess..”

Of course, I know it won’t complete. I was certain it would hurt me even more in the coming days and I will surely regret this night more than anything else. But this reason alone is enough to make her happy, to make us both happy and content with our choices.

The choice of accepting uncertainty and going along.

I raise my hand for a high five, “Nice.” I said.

Sey chuckled at me and she clapped her hand with mine. Releasing a heavy breath, I got in and finally buckled my seat belt on.

“Tell Jihoon, I’m gonna go home— 

“Hey, Choi Seungcheol?” Seyeong called out fast and she even peeked her head inside the window which startled me a little.

“Yes?” 

“Let’s hang out soon again,” Seyeong commanded. 

My whole body pauses for a second. A loud pound coming from my heart starts to go crazy. Her words were breaking me—but at the same time it comforts me for a reason I couldn’t even describe. It was so weird. 

“I’ll see you again. We’ll see each other again, okay?” 

Seyeong insisted softly and by this, my lips formed a genuine smile. A smile that I didn’t even force nor even fathom I would be able to do at this moment.

“Yes, of course.” my response.

Seyeong retrieved her body and stood right there, beaming at me. 

I started the engine. And right before I left, I looked at her once more and smiled goodbye. And as I left a meter away from her perimeter, I saw her waving goodbye to me in my side mirror.

For the last time tonight, I smiled once more and told…

**_“See you again, Sey.”_ **


	4. Epilogue

#  **(a/n)**

**Daegu**

**The night before the exam week starts.**

Pack of cookies. A box of milk coffee. Cluttered papers and books on the desk. Few hours after Seungcheol climbed next to her neighbor’s balcony. He had fallen asleep on his head laying on his desk. 

Well, the boy came back straight from reviewing for the upcoming exam week. but—it must be the strong determination to beat this girl on their ‘dare’ is the reason he had fallen asleep on his desk, and not on his bed. 

Or perhaps, it was the sweet melody from her childhood friend. That girl whom he likes since he was 13 years old kid, the girl who lived next door; The only girl who made this boy sleep soundly from her music every night. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to give thanks to the amazing people who give us kudos, bookmarks, and to the one who is reading this… YES YOU, BANILLAHAE~ 
> 
> We’ll work harder on our next chapters like our hardworking Kings, Seventeen. (Congrats again Seventeen, for winning TMA’s Year’s Artist Award. Legendary Kings really deserved it.) 
> 
> SO YEAH, Have a happy day/evening to everyone! 
> 
> PS. Angst chapters would be on their way... #SeHoon


End file.
